


stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Multi, all of these are so short but i don't want to compile them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "promt if you want: the sides star gazing? lo loves and knows Everything. patton is excited because SPARKLEY maybe. ro is like k but we all agree i'm the biggest star here yeah. and v is slightly freaked by the immensity of it but also he has his dorky boyfriends and he loves them and all is okay" by anon on tumblr.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Kudos: 13





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: romantic lamp
> 
> au: human
> 
> words: 219
> 
> tw: tell me if you want me to add some
> 
> notice: not exactly like requested, i just started it and went with that, i hope it’s okay

“This- woah” Logan whispered, cutting himself of. “Wow Ro, you actually made him speechless.” Patton grinned, sight focused on the dark haired male. “Not only him.” Roman chuckled and lovingly stroked Virgil’s upper arm. The youngest of the bunch had visibly relaxed and stared at the sky with fascination as soon as they had entered the place, leaning into Roman who was conveniently standing behind him. They were at the rooftop of their apartment building. A few blankets were laying in front of them, illuminated by the light of the moon. Laying down, an ocean of stars was above them, occasional shooting stars zooming through the sky. “I’ve been trying to do this for almost two months now. And now, not only is tonight the best night for stargazing, it’s also the night of some shooting star thing that only happens like every few thousand years.” Roman grinned, proud of himself. Though when he looked at his boyfriends, his grin melted into a satisfied smile. Patton, who has half of his body on the older, was playing with Logan’s hair, who was quietly pointing out constellations and their meanings to Virgil. “L, speak louder. I think Ro and Pat would like to hear you talk as well.” The purple haired male said, his voice full of adoration.


End file.
